Should have been
by Marea67
Summary: This is how 3.24 should have ended - with Kevin/Scotty - and a reminder that it is their 1-year anniversary as a married couple


**Should have been.**

**By Marea67**

**About:** Kevin/Scotty

**Rate**: G.

**Disclaimer**: Brothers & Sisters isn't mine.

**Summary:** _This_ is how the finale should have ended : Kevin comes home from Mexico after the end of 3.24. ***might contain _**spoilers**_***

*****

The door opens and Kevin is glad he's back, safe and sound, in his own loft. There's a noise and he is pleasantly surprised to see his husband exit the kitchen.

"You're home." He says surprised.

"Got your message that you were coming back. I wanted to be with you tonight."

Kevin enjoys the feel of Scotty's lips on his. God, he missed this in Mexico. He drops his suitcases and wraps his arms around Scotty's waist. For a moment there is just Scotty and him and their mouths exploring, as he feels Scotty push himself closer to Kevin's body.

"How was Mexico?" Scotty asks, lips still close to Kevin's, as he tugs Kevin's t-shirt lose.

"Hot." A kiss. "Wet." Another kiss. " It sucked." Kiss number three. Scotty lets go of Kevin, pours some wine for the two of them and sits down on the couch, shifting a bit so he can face Kevin.

"How were your days there?" Scotty wants to know as soon as Kevin, too, finds the right position to sit in.

"Walkerian." Kevin answers dryly and Scotty raises an eyebrow, signaling he wants more information than this.

"This 'cult'-thing my mom went on about was not a 'cult', Tommy wasn't held against his will, 't was just a bunch of fruit-cakes doing yoga."

"Hey! Not everyone who is into yoga is a fruitcake." Scotty protests.

"You're right, present fruitcake excluded." Kevin laughs softly.

He pulls Scotty close and Scotty allows him a deep kiss, before putting some distance between their lips.

"You were talking, don't distract me." He warns Kevin. Kevin looks at the man in his arms and he feels so much love inside him, that it almost hurts.

"Sorry. I'm tired."

"Did you get to talk to Tommy? How is he?" Scotty now asks.

"Trying to deal with himself." Kevin absent-mindedly lets his hand slide down Scotty's arm, taking Scotty's hand between his own.

"We fought." Kevin continues. "Well, not really 'fighting', it was more mom, Kitty and Sarah telling him, how sorry they were, that he left and _me_ telling him, that I didn't give a damn. Called him out on what he did to Julia and Lizzie…"

"Oh, my God! How did he react?"

"At first shocked, but later on, he told me that he was glad that I had spoken to him like that…. He called Julia."

"I know."

"What? How…?"

"She emailed me. She was shocked."

"Will she…?"

"… want to talk to him? No. Not now. She likes living in Seattle, but after the initial shock and daze she was in, now, she is _livid_! She's not done with Tommy yet."

Scotty can see Kevin nod. Kevin looks awfully tired and somehow… _older_. He pulls back the hand that Kevin is playing with, and with that motion, he takes Kevin into his embrace. Kevin makes himself as small as possible in Scotty's arms, his face pressed up against Scotty's chest, his fingers slip under Scotty's shirt to come into touch with warm skin.

Scotty shivers as he feels those fingertips softly slide over his skin. He senses that Kevin is not in the mood for something sexual, but that it's more Kevin's need to touch him.

"Did anything else happen?" Scotty whispers in Kevin's hair.

"Kitty wants to reconcile with Robert."

"I hope they can get their marriage back on track."  
"Me too. I like Robert… Too bad he's a republican." Kevin teases and Scotty laughs.

"Well, at least you won't have to quit your job with him then."

"No." Kevin replies neutrally, but Scotty is not entirely sure that Kevin is happy with it. For a moment he wonders if Kevin perhaps wanted to quit his job and had found a good enough 'reason' to do so in the trouble between Kitty and Robert. Then he throws away the thought as 'wishful thinking'.

"Justin and Rebecca got engaged." Kevin now says, sounding a bit more cheerful.

"What?!?"

"Yeah, that is what we thought too. Guess you'll be cooking again." Scotty makes a non-committing sound.

"Sarah has offered Ryan an severance pay."

"Really?"

"Yes, she and Holly, _both_, think that he doesn't belong at Ojai to begin with." Kevin explains and Scotty wisely doesn't reply. He has his own opinion on Ryan.

Kevin sighs against Scotty's chest, the realization that he is in his husband's arms _finally_, makes him wake up to the fact that there was something he needs to do. With regret he frees himself from Scotty's embrace and goes back to his luggage to look for something. He returns to Scotty.

"Happy anniversary." Kevin says, placing a small gift on Scotty's hand. Carefully he unwraps the package to discover the statuette of a Mexican, a huge sombrero on his head, sleeping against a cactus. Scotty smiles.

"Oh, thank you. You thought of me."

"I always think of you. I've thought of you all weekend. And I admit, not all thoughts very decent. Some of them were definitely X-rated." Kevin confesses.

"Then let me take you the bedroom and you can elaborate…." Scotty laughs. But first Scotty wants to make sure the food isn't burning.

Waiting for Scotty, Kevin stands there in his living-room and he looks around. One year of marriage. Their house has become a mixture of his and Scotty's belongings. Two individuals living as couple in this small loft have turned this place into a home, more than Kevin ever imagined possible.

The sun comes in through the windows, giving the place a golden glow. And Kevin turns to look at Scotty, who comes back from the kitchen, a smile on his face, the hope of some sweet love-making in his beautiful blue eyes and Kevin chokes up, unable to understand how on Earth this wonderful man could ever have fallen in love with _him._

"What?" Scotty asks as he sees the peculiar look on Kevin's face.

"I love you…. I'm fortunate to have you… I've made some pretty stupid mistakes this last year, but every day I count myself lucky to have _you_ to come home to. You make everything alright."

Scotty is stunned by Kevin's words. He knows Kevin loves him, he wouldn't have married Scotty if he hadn't, but these words, spoken with so much love, leave Scotty speechless. He starts to blush. A shy smile appears on his face.

"I love you too, Kevin. Don't ever forget that." He whispers, caressing Kevin's face.

Then he moves closer, capturing Kevin's lips in a soft, sensual kiss. Kevin wraps his arms around Scotty. Their kiss deepens. Suddenly they are no longer in a hurry. Eyes closed, they enjoy their moment together, celebrating one year of marriage.

THE END


End file.
